


【横雏】玻璃星星 01

by fluffyandcute



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 16:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18944278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffyandcute/pseuds/fluffyandcute





	【横雏】玻璃星星 01

<1>

那是一个阴沉又闷热的午后。黑云密布在天空中，蝉在树上不停地鸣叫。小小的、老旧的和室里，电风扇在转动着，凉风驱赶着热意。时针快指向数字5。

 

村上信五戴着眼镜伏在矮桌上认真又一丝不苟地写着教案，而坐在他对面写着作业的横山裕转着笔，望着天空走了神。

 

“快要下雨了。”他说。

 

“嗯？”村上发出了一丝疑惑的声音，但他好像并没有受到横山的打扰，依旧埋着头写教案。

 

“下雨的话，老师是不是就能再多呆一会儿了？”横山裕嘟起嘴，用笔支着下巴，问他。

 

“别撒娇，待会儿我就走了。下雨也不怕，我可是带了伞的。”村上抬起头，对他有些严厉地说。“比起那个，你的作业做的怎么样了？走之前我可是要检查的。没完成的话你也知道后果吧。”

 

“我知道了。快写完了。”横山有点不情愿地说。

 

村上继续低头写教案，他快写完了。

 

“老师，这道题我不会，教我。”横山指着一道题说。

 

“先自己好好想想，不要先向别人求助。”村上觉得他还是在撒娇。他的恋人有时还是个孩子，他不能老是娇惯着他。

 

“我按照通常的解法写了，但是在这一步卡住了。你看看？”

 

“嗯，哪一道？”村上抬头，想看他的作业题，却被横山吻住了。

 

 

横山的上半身向前探出大半，双手按住村上的肩头，吻住了他的嘴唇。横山的嘴唇非常柔软，唇瓣很饱满。横山先轻柔地含住了他的上唇，下唇还抵在他的下唇上，然后用力地来回吸吮，发出轻微的啵啵的声音。村上开始没有反应过来，顺从地任他索取。反应过来后想要说什么，下意识地张开了嘴。而这却给了横山可乘之机。横山捧起他的脸，把舌头伸进他的嘴里，舔舐着她的牙齿、上颚，还有他的舌头。舌头彼此推拒，交换着不知道是谁的唾液。亲吻的水声比刚才更激烈，更响亮。快要喘不过气了，村上感觉他的耳朵和脸在不断升温。他发出嗯嗯的声音，右手拍打着横山的大臂。横山也感觉到他的推拒，最后使劲地嘬了一下他的下唇，发出响亮的啵声，结束了这个亲吻。

 

“你要干嘛。”村上轻微地喘息着，有点抱怨地说。

 

“老师，我好喜欢你啊。”横山的脸贴在村上的侧脸，嘴贴着村上红了的耳朵，轻声呢喃。

 

村上用手臂环住了横山的脖子，还轻轻地拍了拍他的背部，和横山享受着亲昵的片刻。

 

“我也是。”

 

 

一声惊雷劈开了天空，大雨倾盆而至，哗哗的雨音掩盖了脚步声。

 

“老师？”这个声音好像细若蚊呐，又好像刚才劈开天空的惊雷。村上和横山转头往声源处看。

 

“妈……”横山下意识地说。

 

村上的心里瞬间翻滚起惊涛骇浪，过往如纸片雪花般在脑海中翻飞。

 

不知何时风从开着的窗户里灌了进去，撩起了薄薄的米色的窗帘。

 

起风了。


End file.
